The blue lake
by velvet-prosthesis
Summary: Oneshot. Pein wonders what is Itachi's color. Onesided PeinIta.


**Warning:** Slash. Rape, implied torture and violence. Misconception of love.

(Edited by **YaoiSmutMaster**)

* * *

**O**

_The longer the night lasts, the more our dreams will be._

_-Chinese proverb_

**O**

In a far-away village of a far-away country, there was a beautiful blue lake with pink water lilies and golden fish. The night the fan stopped shaking, the blue lake was forever stained with the red of the defeated.

He used to help him with shuriken practice near that lake.

**O**

Pein indulged in his memories of the boy.

When Madara brought the little Uchiha to their lair, he didn't look like a child. Children don't have hollow eyes and impassive faces.

Children don't look _dead_.

"This is Pein." Madara introduced him to the dead child. "From here on, you will be serving him and do whatever he commands."

"If you honor your part of the deal, I'll honor mine." The child spoke.

No traces of emotion in his voice, Pein noticed.

Madara chuckled behind the hideous mask and placed a hand on the child's shoulder.

"Of course, Itachi-kun. I don't break promises."

The child winced slightly when Madara said that sentence. It was a personal critique, Pein understood. Perhaps, he wasn't as dead as he looked.

"Welcome to Akatsuki."

Madara left the child with him and walked out of the chamber.

They both shared some silent minutes, gazing at each other as if they had started an unspeakable glaring contest. Pein remembered how the boy's skin glowed against the low light of the chamber, his hollow eyes were blacker than anything else.

Pein, breaking out of his immobility, approached little Itachi in quiet steps, he stretched out his hand to touch the boy on the cheek.

His skin was cold. Like marble.

_-he was_ _dead-_

He made a beautiful corpse, though.

"Pein…" He heard Konan calling in the dark corner of the chamber, and he knew she was afraid.

He didn't care.

A new kind of feeling was swirling inside his body; those hollow eyes were instigating inside of him a strange emotion without precedents.

New emotion, new pain.

Maybe he could love this child, Pein thought.

**O**

White.

The color of pure marble, the humans' material of choice to carve their _Venus de Milo_.

Like Itachi's polished skin, so fragile and delicate the moment before Pein imprinted on him the purple marks of his love. Unfortunately, his skin healed fast.

White is the color of insanity.

Like Itachi's silent screams when he woke up drenched in sweat after the first nightmare assaulted him in his new room. Nobody heard him, expect Pein.

_-For someone who was so dead, he had quite living dreams, he thought.-_

White makes a beautiful sound, but it's not Itachi's color.

**O**

"It's too big."

Itachi stretched his arms out, his fingers barely reaching the hem of the sleeves of that oversized black cloak with red clouds.

"You're still a kid." Pein snorted. "It won't be big when you grow up."

Itachi shot him a dispassionate glare. Pein didn't like that stoic expression of his.

"Then I'll wear this when I grow up."

"You'll have to wear it the day you'll be declared an official member of Akatsuki, like it or not."

"I can't fight properly with an oversized cloak."

Pein sighed, defeated with the pointless arguing.

"Fine. I'll ask Kakuzu to make a smaller one."

He stayed in the room for a while, observing the boy's movements while he took off the oversized cloak and carefully placed it in a hanger inside the closet. That marble skin…so perfect, so fragile.

He wanted to paint that white canvas with every shade of red, purple and black. So much…

He wanted him. He wanted Itachi screaming for him.

_-so much-_

But it was still too early. He was just a child-

_-a dead child-_

but still, a child.

Sighing again, Pein prepared to leave the room when he felt the boy's lithe feet walking behind him, preparing to follow him.

"Itachi, stay here."

"Why? Isn't it required that everyone should attend Akatsuki's anniversary?"

"Yes, but you can't come."

"I don't understand. I'll be an Akatsuki member soon."

_-For someone who was so dead, he had quite a mouth, he thought.-_

"True, but this is…a special kind of party, not suitable for children. One day, Itachi-"

"-when I grow up."

Itachi could understand things better than an adult. He was that beautiful.

But he was still a child.

Pein chuckled and gazed at the young boy. Funny, he seemed to look _upset_. The older couldn't stop himself from smiling as he looked at the emotionless face forming a faint wrinkle in between the eyebrows, almost as if he was _pouting._

Cute.

Pein stooped down to kiss him on the lips delicately, an action that somewhat surprised the Uchiha.

"When you grow up, I'll show you how much I love you."

**O**

Gold. The color of humans.

The color of greed, materialism, imperialism, _humans_.

The color of the Sun,

_-the color of the future king-_

and the Sacred,

_-of that far-away village-_

the color of everything outside Akatsuki's chambers.

Itachi didn't belong to the human world.

Gold was not his color.

**O**

The night the fan stopped shaking was the night Itachi was made officially a member of Akatsuki.

He was still covered in the blood of his victims when the ceremony began. Pein was eager to finish the ceremony, so he gave no time for the boy to take a bath and change clothes.

Itachi bowed slightly his head, to receive the mark that would anathematize him from that far-away village. With a quick movement, the katana engraved a deep line in his headband scratching forever the only symbol the boy respected.

Pein placed the katana aside and grabbed a little velvet box, opening it to reveal a ring with the kanji _Shu_.

Itachi let Pein grab his hand gently to place the object on his right ring finger.

"Uchiha Itachi, former nin of _Konohagakure no Sato_, tonight you proved yourself worthy to Akatsuki."

"From here on, you are a member of Akatsuki and you will commit yourself to your new home. You will commit yourself to your new family. You will commit yourself to me."

"_Hai_."

Pein smirked, and looked into the child's eyes. Still hollow.

Maybe if he found a way to ignite those eyes, then the child wouldn't look so dead.

**O**

Red.

The color of the life essence, the color of the defeated. Of Alpha and Omega.

The color that decorated Itachi's inner thighs when Pein fucked him raw that night after the boy was declared an official Akatsuki member.

Oh how that red looked, marvelously spread over the whiteness of his skin. Pein licked every drop of blood that came out of the deflowered and bruised anus, mixed with the essence of his seed, savoring that exotic flavor like a foreign dish.

_-For someone who was so dead, he tasted quite wonderful, he thought.-_

But red wasn't exactly Itachi's color. Red was for passion, lust, blood, love, hate, anger, jealousy, disease; for every vivid emotion that makes the poet suffer and the sinner sing.

The color of the World.

Itachi was too dead for that color.

**O**

It was late when those two finally arrived from the mission.

Itachi and his assigned companion, Hoshigaki Kisame, entered the chamber with their hats and cloaks completely drenched, dripping water on the floor.

"For fuck's sake, why is it raining in this city every fuckin' time we arrive from a mission?" The shark-looking member cursed while he took off his cloak and hat.

Pein ignored him, he liked the rain. He liked his city crying.

As always, Kisame's mood soothed immediately when he saw the beautiful boys his fellow Akatsuki members gathered for the organization's anniversary.

"Wo-ha, somebody has been working hard to find these pretty things… Who brought them?"

"Sasori." Kakuzu replied. "I too agree that the boys weren't so attractive last time, but we know who to blame."

"What the fuck Kakuzu?" Hidan hissed. "I'm not a fuckin' queer like you, how the hell was I supposed to know your preferences?"

"Common sense."

Abstaining himself from the bickering, Pein noticed the Uchiha was still standing at the door with an unreadable expression.

"Itachi. Come here." Pein smirked, and nudged him to sit beside him.

Konan tried to divert her sad eyes away when Itachi occupied the seat that Pein was not saving for her.

"You look shocked." Pein stated.

"I'm not." Itachi replied bluntly, gazing with his hollow eyes at the teenage boys and girls with white kimonos and tied wrists. He adjusted himself on the velvet red couch.

"If you say so." Pein slid his body closer so that his arm rested on the couch's back behind Itachi, and his hand started playing innocently with the younger's ponytail.

Pein liked to touch his hair. As he liked to touched other parts of his body.

All the time.

"Since it's the first time you celebrate the organization's anniversary with us, I'll let you be the first one to choose. Which one is more appealing to you?"

"None. I'm not interested."

"Really?"

Unconvinced, Pein looked to the boy that held Itachi's gaze for longer. The pale one with the scared face and the raven hair that reminded him so much of-

"You like that one?"

Itachi didn't reply to him. Instead, he stood up from his seat and prepared to leave.

"Itachi. Sit back, please."

Pein's cold command didn't give him much choice.

"You haven't told me how the mission went." He said, after the Uchiha sat back down again, next to him.

"It went well. It seems that the Kyuubi vessel was taken under Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin's wing for a while, though I doubt he will turn into a considerable threat in a three years' time."

Out of the corner of his eye Itachi saw his shark-looking partner approach the pale boy with the scared face and the raven hair. He clenched his teeth.

_-don't-_

"Hn, as I expected. What I don't quite get is how a mission that only consisted in certifying the whereabouts of the Kyuubi vessel took you so long."

Itachi saw Kisame forcing the boy with the scared expression to open his mouth and-

_-it's not him-_

"We came across with some hindrances."

Itachi saw the beast removing the white kimono off to expose the pale body of the boy with the raven hair and-

_-stop it. he's safe-_

"Is there anything you're hiding from me, Itachi?"

Itachi looked to his Leader in the eyes, forcing himself to stop watching that boy's humiliating destiny.

"No."

"Good."

Pein leaned his face over the Uchiha's and kissed him, one hand playing with his hair while the other slid its way under the younger's shirt, eager to feel the cold skin again.

Pein pushed himself against Itachi, deepening the kiss while he pulled the shirt out. Hands everywhere, cold against cold, eager to feel his body raw against marble.

He didn't care for nothing more.

Konan felt her face flush, feeling embarrassed for the things that her only love was about to do under everyone's watch. She never knew he could be so…shameless.

Pein was about to _fuck_ the Uchiha

-_a servant_-

and didn't seem to care that he was going to do it in front of everybody.

He never was so careless with her.

"Itachi…" Pein whispered in his ear while he unzipped his pants. "I wonder how high you'll scream for me…"

**O**

Blue.

The color of the sea, of greatness, of strength; the color of devotion, loyalty, trust and unconditional-

-_the color of_ _purity-_

The color of sadness.

Itachi's memoires were painted in many shades of blue. Like the baby blue of the sky of the far-away village; and the navy blue of the warm road that led to the dango shop with the cyan sunblind.

Like every blue that didn't appear in that cursed clan's proud symbol but was painted in the small drawing full of childish crayon scribbles that he kept religiously inside the drawer of his beside table.

Blue was not his color.

Blue is the color of the growing lake that shines under the moonlight,

_-it's color of his heart-_

But not his color.

Because blue goes with pink and gold. It doesn't go with black and red.

**O**

The sound of the whip echoed within the walls of the darkest chamber of Akatsuki. For some odd reason, Pein couldn't extract even the whitest screams from Itachi, no matter how hard he hit him.

Only blood came out of his mouth.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Why don't you scream?"

Pein increased the fury of the flagellation, painting the white marble with all shades of red, purple and black. The chained body vibrated every time it received another stroke.

"Don't you feel the pain? Are you that _dead_?"

His back were so beautiful, now. Like a mad artist, Pein walked around the chained body to stand in front of the suffering Uchiha. His eyes were still hollow.

Grabbing the younger's jaw, he attacked the silent lips, forcing his tongue inside the sweet mouth with ravishing lust. Itachi tasted of blood, of disease, of red.

Itachi tasted wonderful.

Pein broke the kiss, and glanced at the nude marble chest of his beautiful lover, nipples sticking out due to the cold.

"You know I'll love you until you scream for me. Why won't you scream for me?"

The whip echoed again in higher tones through the stone-walls, as he engraved his love in the marble skin with all his might.

Still, no scream.

Itachi kept himself conscious until Pein fell on the floor completely drained out, sweat covering his face, blood covering his lips, aching hands loosening the grip on the whip.

So tired of all the useless effort, Pein let out a heavy sigh before he pulled himself together and got up from the floor.

"Really, Itachi. You don't know what you do to me."

He walked around the bleeding body and placed himself against his back, pulling out his aching erection and brushing it against the younger's rear. With a fierce grip on the frail naked hips, he pushed himself inside, burying his unlubed member deeply through the tensed walls of the broken corpse.

The outside was all bleeding, only the inside was left.

Itachi started coughing, his weak body unable to control the resonance of his disease, and that only contributed to feed the lust of his lover. As his disease made him cough, the walls inside tightened against Pein's cock, making him increase the rhythm of his thrusts with sadistic pleasure.

"I don't want-"

He thrust deeper and harder-

"-to fuck-"

making Itachi's body jolt every time he impaled him hard-

"-a corpse."

-and he thrust harder and harder-

"But you don't-"

-harder-

"-give me much choice."

Then Pein came inside him, digging his claws in Itachi's hips, panting heavily with the imminent exhaustion while he savored the intense orgasm, while the younger coughed to draw even more blood out of his lugs.

Pein knew that he caused him the disease, but he didn't care.

He knew that pain fed the disease, but he didn't care.

He knew that he would keep inflicting pain on him until he stopped acting like a corpse. That was the only thing he could care about.

To bring life back to Itachi.

_-that's how much-_

Even if it killed him.

_-I love you-_

He unchained the bloodied wrists of Itachi, holding him to prevent him from falling tragically onto the floor. Wrapping is own cloak around the wasted body, Pein lifted him and carried him bride style through the dark hallways.

Konan was sitting patiently in a lone chair next to door of the bedroom that she used to share with Pein. Even though he expelled her from his bedroom, she was always there every night,

_-she always waited for him-_

watching her only love bringing the Uchiha inside his bedroom, every night,

_-but always refused her-_

and sometimes she would fall asleep in the chair, hearing the moans of her only love and imagining she was the one who was giving him all that pleasure.

**O**

Now, black.

Itachi should look good in black.

Black as the color his eyes, his hair, his soul.

The color of superiority, respect, the color of the true God. Black suppresses Red. If you want to conquer the World, dress in black.

Black as the color of the rough leather strap that hissed with the contact of Itachi's soft back.

Pein wished black was his color, but unfortunately, it's not.

Black looked grey on Itachi.

**O**

"You're leaving?"

Itachi was dressing in his cloak when Pein entered the room. The space was empty and clean as always, only with a futon placed in the center of the quadrangular division, a bedside table with a lamp at the left and a small closet at the right side of the futon.

The drawer of the bedside table was opened and empty.

"I have an important meeting. I need to go now."

Funny, his voice didn't sound so void anymore.

"I know." Pein smirked. "Madara told me."

He could tell, there was a small trace of surprise in Itachi's stoic features.

"Good. Then you know that I'm not coming back."

Funny, his eyes didn't look so hollow anymore.

In a blink of an eye, Pein shoved Itachi against the wall, trapping his legs with his own, pressing his groin against the younger's.

"Without saying goodbye?"

He pressed his lips against the younger's, forcing into the entrance with his tongue. When Itachi finally complied, Pein concentrated in exploring every bit of that hot mouth with a powerful hunger unseen before.

Funny, his body didn't feel so cold anymore.

His tongue battled inside the wet cavern with unparallel vigor, while he gripped anxiously to Itachi's shoulders, as if he was afraid of letting him go. Oh, he wanted to kiss him until Itachi started coughing again and red stained his tongue and he swallowed Itachi's wonderful-

_-don't-_

Unfortunately, Itachi soon forced their lips to part, he pushed the elder's body away from his and made his way out of Pein's grip with unseen determination.

Pein widened his eyes in puzzlement. This was the first time the Uchiha rejected him.

"I need to go. I'm sorry."

He watched, perplexed, the elegant semblance of Itachi's back walking towards the door, walking away from him. Pein had the sudden -_irrational-_ desire of locking him inside the dark chamber, where the whip and the chains and the candles were, and his love with him forever, make Itachi his forever, be inside him forever,

-_don't go meet him-_

But he knew he couldn't do it. Itachi wasn't a corpse anymore.

"Itachi."

He called him, making the younger to stop at the door, hand on the doorknob already. Hesitantly, Pein walked a few steps towards him.

"You can't go in that condition. You're sick. You won't last long."

"The time I have is enough."

Itachi pushed the doorknob and opened the door, and Pein walked more calculated steps towards him.

"Wait."

Pein thought that perhaps, he would, if he asked-

_-stay for a while-_

"Sasuke can wait."

_-please-_

If he said it -_those words-,_ then Itachi would perhaps-

"But I can't."

With that said, Itachi left the room without even saying goodbye.

Itachi had been dead during all those years he stayed in Akatsuki, and now he left only to live for a couple of hours.

**O**

Silver, Pein realized.

The color of Itachi.

Not as grey as the dull skin of the city where the skies are constantly crying; not as shiny as the color itself suggests.

Silver.

Like the thirty silver coins paid to Judas to betray the only one he was closed to. Like the traitorous katana used to stab the backs of the cursed clan.

Silver like the precious metal inferior to gold, that tarnishes and looses its shine when you don't handle it well.

Such a beautiful color, silver.

_-Silver like-_

Suits him well.

_-the moonlight-_

Every night while the sinner sleeps, the moon casts a silver shimmer on the far-away lake and soothes its dreams away.

You know, the blue lake with the pink water lilies and the golden fish.

**O**


End file.
